shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Adventure Poll
On the RECENT WIKI ACTIVITY, on the right, there is a poll on the Community Corner where FoolisMortalFOOL frequently updates the poll and develops a story depending on which course of action that users of this wiki choses to do next. Since then, the insanity of the Ship of Fools Wiki has been brought to light! Beginning Adventure!!! You ROCKED and ROLL the rock that you just picked up from the ground. But then a person bigger than you demands you to give him the rock or else. You said you would "give" it to him but then you took your clothes off and ran naked in the village. Then you stole the dude's clothes after you smashed his head in. Then you had to look at the ladies at the beach with X-ray vision! You perverts! Then you got found out and became a fugitive and now everyone is after you! Then you said, "Screw it! I'm going out with a DON!" By DON, you mean you went out with a girl named, "Don", but however, while you are on your date, you're still being pursued by the villagers. Wow! I can't believe you threw your date at the crowd as a distraction and made a run for it! Then you changed your mind and decided to stay to fight the mob like a TRUE MAN would...Ironic..Then to show how really awesome you are at fighting, you decided to use your special move, BIG MUSCLE KING CANNON! You defeated them all but Don. But then all of the villagers got back up and combined into SUPER MICHI BANZAI ROBO! It's too powerful! So you decided to counter it with Tactics 15! COMBINE! You defeated SUPER MICHI BANZAI ROBO! YAY! You recorded their downfall and uploaded it to PirateTube but then a meteor came crashing down nearby you! OMG! A GIANT ROCK! It's a rock and it's GIANT! While you are too busy admiring the rock,lts radiation causes a nearby lizard to mutate into Godzilla and now it's going to destroy the world!!! For no reason at all. King Kong to the rescue! You summon this beast to combat that giant lizard!They're playing janken? Godzilla uses scissors but King Kong's SUPA POSE BEATS ANYTHING!! We're saved! But his SUPA POSE is too SUPA for the planet to withstand it! To defeat him! You!!!......stripped naked to use THE...ULTIMATE POSE!!!!....nice....pervert. You defeated King Kong and saved the Earth. But bad news, you posed during the winter of all times! Now you got a severe cold! But no worries, the cold can't stand to your own MANLINESS!! YA-DA! You leveled up and can get a new elemental attack! You used tactic: Moving to another location because you don't want an elemental attack with stupid names! Instead you want to get attacks with awesome names! So you sailed into the ocean and decide to go wherever the seas take you! Except you didn't bother to check the weather forecast! Now there's a typhoon heading your way! Nice Job, Moron! But then you fear nothing since you think you are THE GREAT MASTER OF CRUSH-FU! THAT CAN DEFEAT ANYTHING! EVEN NATURE! SO YOU UNLEASHED YOUR FIST OF JUSTICE UPON THE STORM! HIYA! But then, you can't defeat a force of nature with your bare hands! Nice going, DUMB$$!! So you got caught up in the storm and whatever timeskip later, you woke up on a beach on an unknown island. Then you try to look for any inhabitants on this island. Hopefully, there's a bikini harem squad sent by the Goddess of love to reward you for all of your good acts. Then you actually did found a bikini harem squad but they're chasing after you! You thought that you were so handsome and they just want to play the old chasing game with you. But then they caught you and you're in a pot of boiling water and they're making Italian Wedding Soup! NO! You're not getting married! Poor you! You ran away crying and escaped from them. But then you ran into something! CRASH! A ROCK! A GIANT ROCK! NOT JUST ANY ROCK! YOUR PET ROCK FROM OUTER SPACE! As its master, you commanded it to roll over because you tried to make a joke, Rock & Roll. But it wasn't funny at all and no one laughed so you were embarrassed. So you tried to regain your crown as the class clown but after some thinking, you decided, "HECK WITH IT" You're the one who should be entertained! But no entertainers here or there. So you were looking for ladies! SO HAPPY!!!! but you were losing so much blood as you go! Quick! You need a blood transfusion! But you hated doctors since they always charge you for everything! Instead you want a NURSE WITH SHORT SKIRTS to treat you! You got it but she's very old! So you demanded to transfer to another hospital but...You ended up at Dr. Hogback's laboratory ...Nice....after you were knocked out, he modified you into a some kind of chimera. You looked into a mirror and now, you are Pandaman! Now for some reason, you have a feeling you must hide somewhere or else this weird feeling you have won't go away! But you decided to be a man (pandaman) and will never run away from the Tomato Gang! So you grabbed your utility belt and decided to confront them! But it's just your debt collector! But you never had any debt in the 1st place since you always pay your dues! So you placed the gun in the now dead loanshark's hand who couldn't take it anymore for some reason. But you are still Pandaman. No matter! Mind over matter! Think yourself back to normal! SUPER IMAGINATION ACTIVATE! So you used the power of IMAGINATION to transform into GIANT!! TIME TO GET A GIANT GIRLFRIEND! You visited Fishman Island after the New Fishman Pirates Incident and tried to ask for Shirahoshi for a date but you're not her type!!! I mean you're just not Luffy. Not everyone can be a rubberman and save her hometown and her from flying axes. Category:Ship of Fools Fanon Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki